OS046
Synopsis At the beginning of the episode, a wild unknown Pokemon is seen defending some smaller Pokemon from an Ursaring and a Granbull, successfully beating them away with his power. The small Pokemon thank the unknown Pokemon before he retreats to the trees Yazmyne and Nick travel to one of Trovita Island's branch islands: Tamarind Island, and Yazmyne has her sights set on a wild Hariyama. The brief journey takes three hours and they journey to the island calms Yazmyne who has been stressed trying to pass this vetting process. Nick openly agrees with Yazmyne that the Orange Archipelago is insanely difficult. Yazmyne is lucky that she doesn't specialize in any particular type of Pokemon. Yazmyne agrees, saying that had be a had ten or eight types of Pokemon captured, she could be hunting for Pokemon for months. It takes a few hours of hunting, but Yazmyne and Nick ultimately find the Hariyama she's been looking for. However, they do not find it in the way they thought. They find Hariyama battling another Fighting-Type Pokemon, a species Yazmyne's never seen. Her Pokedex registers it as a Hawlucha, a Pokemon first discovered in the Kalos Region and the only known Fighting/Flying-Type Pokemon. Hawlucha easily defeats Hariyama, and Nick makes a suggestion he's ashamed of: to capture the Hariyama when it's been weakened. Yazmyne flicks Nick for such a suggestion. She says she wants the Hawlucha. Before Yazmyne and Nick can venture forward they are caught by a Pokemon Ranger, Keegan, who suspects them to be poachers considering their suspicious watching of the forest Pokemon. Yazmyne and Nick share their situation, which apparently isn't the first time someone has come to these islands looking for Pokemon for the Trovita Island Gym. They tend to see trainers about once every three weeks doing what they are doing. Keegan wants to spoil why Rudy makes his challengers get one of every time, but Yazmyne politely asks Keegan not to tell her, so she can figure it out on her own. Keegan likes the response and tells Yazmyne of the culture of the Pokemon on the island. Most of the Pokemon on the island are Fighting-Type and Normal-Type Pokemon, who specialize in martial arts. The best among them is considered the forest champion of sorts and it helps protect weaker Pokemon. Keegan says the forest champion makes his job much easier, but the forest champion is still a Pokemon that is viable for capture. Nick deduces that Hawlucha is the forest champion. Keegan tells Hawlucha's story of battling and defeating other Pokemon to become the champion says if Yazmyne is going to capture Hawlucha, she must defeat it, playing at the forest's rules. Yazmyne interprets this as no Ghost or Psychic-Type Pokemon to steal an edge. With that said, Yazmyne has the right Pokemon for the job. Yazmyne and Nick spend the night at the ranger's facility and awaken to search for Hawlucha. Yazmyne finds Hawlucha and makes her intentions known. She aims to battle and capture it. Hawlucha accepts Yazmyne's challenge, and she uses Ivysaur against the Fighting-Type. Hawlucha rejects Yazmyne's choice of Pokemon until Ivysaur attacks him first. Their battle begins, and Ivysaur manages to get the edge on Hawlucha especially when his Energy Ball weakens his defenses. Seeing Hawlucha down causes some of the wild Pokemon that resent it to deal a surprise attack on it. Yazmyne calls on Gastly to put them to sleep with Hypnosis. She also enlists Eevee and Shelgon's help as well until the Hariyama they saw, the previous forest champion, stops all the fighting and takes away the antagonistic wild Pokemon that attacked them. Yazmyne approaches a cautious Hawlucha. She feeds him and treats his wounds and asks if he'll agree to a rematch. Hawlucha agrees, and he battles Ivysaur once more. Hawlucha reads Ivysaur's tactics better and he aims to end the affair with a Flying Press, but Ivysaur presents intelligent and creative use of his abilities as well, allowing him to defeat Hawlucha. Yazmyne presents her Ultra Ball and successfully captures Hawlucha. Major Events *Yazmyne's Gastly is revealed to know Hypnosis *Yazmyne captures a Hawlucha, the Fighting-Type Pokemon she need for her Trovita Island Gym Battle Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Keegan Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon *Gastly *Scyther (Nick's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lapras *Heracross (Keegan's) *Machamp *Hariyama *Ursaring *Vigoroth *Riolu *Zigzagoon *Emolga *Cherubi Category:The Orange Saga